Sally
Sally's 1 of the main characters of The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! She's Nick's next door neighbor & best friend, & goes with him & the Cat in the Hat in every episode in Cat's thingamajigger. She's voiced by Alexa Torrington. Physical Appearance Casual Attire Sally has short light blonde hair with a dark pink headband on. She usually wears a very short-sleeved, white T-shirt under a dark pink jumper with 2 dark pink buttons & dark pink shoes with maroon soles. Other Outfits * Her swimsuit consist of a pink 1-piece swimsuit with a purple-&-white flower in the middle, & a pink skirt. * Her nightwear consist of a light pink short-sleeved nightgown with 2 buttons, & a white collar. (Season 1) ** Pink onesie pajamas (Cat in the Hat Know A Lot About Camping) ** Maroon t-shirt & pants (Season 3) * Her winter clothes consist of a striped dark pink-&-light green hat with her headband underneath, a striped dark pink-&-light green scarf, a long pink coat with 4 dark pink buttons, dark pink gloves, dark green pants, & brown winter boots. * Her scuba suit's a dark pink wetsuit, with maroon flippers, belt, & head goggles. Her oxygen tank, & tube's are blue. * In the Series Premiere episode "Show Me The Honey", Sally wore a black-&-yellow striped jumper over her short white T-shirt, black headband, & black shoes. * In the Season 1 episode "You Should be Dancing", Sally had a summer outfit that consist of a light blue, short-sleeved dress with a purple-&-white flower on the front, purple sunglasses, & her dark pink shoes. Trivia * Sally's 6 years old; 1 year younger than Nick. * Sally's favorite color is pink as revealed in "Pick Your Friends.". * Sally has torn at least 2 of her own dresses during the show's 5-year run: her pink (both light & dark) silk princess dress once (a bush branch caused it to rip) in Dress Up Day, & her dark pink jumper once (accidentally happened when she stood up from sitting on the back porch steps when it tore part of her dark pink jumper off) in Cotton Patch. * In the 3 upcoming ''Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! ''films, her physical appearance is the same, but with maroon clothing. * Sally has took her headband off only once (intentionally slipped off her head) in "Hooray For Hair." * In the ''Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! ''books, her physical appearance's the same, but she now has dark blonde hair, light pink clothing & white leggings. Gallery Sally-0.jpg|Sally in her normal attire CAT-IN-HAT (1).jpg Cat-Playing-the-Guitar-the-cat-in-the-hat-knows-a-lot-about-that-16894513-450-253.jpg 539wuyuiyi.jpg Wiki-background Sally.jpg aboutprog_meet_charac_content_img02.jpg explorerguide_respect_envi_img01.jpg|Sally and Nick each holding baby ants Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Download (3).jpg Episodes 102 img01.jpg Download (6).jpg Images (20).jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (2).jpg Download (3).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (3).jpg Episodes 102 img01.jpg Download (6).jpg Download (5).jpg Screenshot (380).png|Sally & Nick both dried up. Screenshot (381).png|Sally: "Hey. I'm all dry." Nick: "Me too." Screenshot (481).png Screenshot (466).png Screenshot (465).png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (462).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (460).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (481).png Screenshot (480).png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (478).png Screenshot (477).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (471).png Screenshot (470).png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (467).png Gallery (with white leggings) RH-1419 1z.jpg Images (15).jpg Images (14).jpg Download (9).jpg Images (9).jpg Images (13).jpg Download (8).jpg Images (10).jpg 003299.jpg Download (7).jpg 61cXkYIH6TL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Images (11).jpg Gallery (Other Outfits) 61cXkYIH6TL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Download (4).jpg|Sally in "Oh, Give Me a Home." Episodes 220 img02.jpg Sc018 CITHSeq4 T3 v021.jpg|The Cat, Nick, Sally, Thing 1 & 2 hugging each other in The Cat in the Hat Knows a lot About That! Christmas Special. 1 the cat in the hat knows a lot about that!-(little lemmings.jpg Cat in the Hat Wiki1.gif|Pink changed to blue!!!! Cat in the Hat Wiki3.gif The Cat in the Hat S01E12 2015-01-19.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Images (21).jpg Default.jpg Episodes 112 img01.jpg Download (4).jpg Screenshot (389).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (386).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (382).png CITH 30 (3).jpg|Sally's outfit has been changed from dark pink to sky blue, & has been altered to look like Amy Rose's outfit from the Cartoon Network TV Show: Sonic Boom. Sally 14a.png|Sally in PJs (Shadow Play) Sally 14b.png|Sally in overalls Sally 10a.png Sally6a.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images